


Hunted

by Specialty1story



Category: Uncle tony and Percy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specialty1story/pseuds/Specialty1story
Summary: What happens after the war? What happens if Percy wasn't able to save all his friends and family? Will he bable to go back to his mum. Will there life be happy





	Hunted

After all the mayhem of finding out he is a demi-God. Percy takes a break from it all. He comes home. Only to his despair, he finds it ransacked.

He walks slightly nervous through his home and finds a note. Saying his mum is gone. Taken to Hell. Because of another god conflict. Hades angry with Poseidon. Blah blah blah. Mum is gone. Percy started planning how he would get to Hell.

The police arrive and Percy doesn't act sad making them suspicious. The plan was postponed until he could have a chance to think

" Ok Percy," They try to act like he is a pathetic kid and talks down to him, " Now your mom is missing but in the mean time we found one of your relative, who can take you in." He looks at them confused. As he had no relatives.

" How do I have a relative?" He simply asks hoping it isn't something to worry about.   
" He is your uncle. His name is Tony Stark," No arm bell from that name," He is well off so he can take you in until your mom is found, ok sweetie," She tries to make everything seem ok but Percy already had his world blown.

" When do I see him?" Well this is gonna be interesting. Who would take him in?

" He lives in new York so we will give you a flight pass there and he will collect you from the air port ok?" She stares at me. Happily. Waiting for my response.

" Ok let me get my stuff, " The silence is pleasant.

He grabs his bag and chucks some clothes in and gets his toiletries and a bit of food. Just incase his uncle doesn't appreciate the sudden nephew.

" Right done, " He says to the one policeman as others search the place.  
" Before we go I need to check your stuff and make sure nothing relates to the crime we might ask for some of this as evidence later or now if found guilty ok? " She smiles like she has done when she ask ok. It is kinda sweet and calming.

She empties my bag and folds all the clothes and goes through the toiletries checking what was it the medicine. As I have ADHD. She checks the food too and looks to be done and satisfied when she gets my pen.

" Could could you not click it just it was a gift off mom," He says trying to make an excuse for her not opening the sword.   
" Sure well i am done I will take you there," 

After a long ride to New York I get off the plane and make my way out. Trying to match the picture of my so called uncle to anyone. When I see a sign being held up by a tall man.  
Percy Jackson   
I walk over to a man with a slim but rich layer of hair on his shiny forehead. Tall-ish he wore a suit. I don't speak as I didn't want any unwanted Greek trouble. If he wanted me for the wrong reasons.  
" Percy Jackson? " He says looking at me. His accent slightly British but not quite as posh   
" Who's asking ?" I say sinister. Trying keep up my guard. He looks shocked and plays along.   
" Tony Stark," He mutters to himself something about we must be related.  
" Where is he?" I ask wondering if this was his friend. He couldn't be more very rich If he was related to me.  
" He is a very busy man just follow me, son," He says grabbing my luggage and he drove me to a set of flats. Or it seemed. He walks in and meets with a man. He had brown slightly long hair. Just so it sits curled. He was wearing sunglasses.

After a few words, the man said  
" Hello Percy I am your uncle Tony," He looks at me " What wrong kid?" He notices my staring and I just shocked to see a wealth person related to me.  
" Just didn't think you would be kinda rich,"  
" I am a millionaire kid," The kid looked so shocked it was kinda funny but given his situation it was quite good to see normal emotion.   
"How about you go to your room and we can as we're any questions?" He says and his friends bring me to my room it looked like a flat and I was shocked. I had a new life. It was so cool. I settled and went to get my questions answered. So it turns out my mom was adopted and he is my mom's biological brother. He is super rich but wouldn't tell me why.

He said I start school tomorrow and last welcome to stark towers. He pushed through all the information and sent me to bed at 8 pm. But I was wide awake. He probably isn't used to kids any way I sat staring at the wall. My plan to get to hell and back was already thought out. Bored I look around to see he had furnished the room. A nice baby blue bed sheet. White walls. Brown wardrobe and a desk and finally a bookcase. And one window. I decided to grab a book and get to reading as my body is used to staying awake until like 12 pm.

He was reading a story called Harry Potter and the sorcerer stone. It was about a boy discovering he is a wizard. To be honest it is quite a good story. He starts wizarding school and is in northern England. I glance at my clock and see the time. It was already 10 pm.

I sit up and find my neck was aching. Reading hurts so I put down the book and hear noises. Shooting. It sounds like shooting but not guns. Powerful shooting. No kickback of a shotgun. I wonder for a moment when I hear walking down the hall. I instinctively duck into the bed without any noise and lie down. Someone opens the door.

" I don't think we woke him," Someone said.  
" Tony would kill us if we woke him and he found us."   
" Yeah, he said he wanted to tell the kid after some time. Not to make the kid treat him differently for his job,"  
"Heh well, he is already rich so..." This goes back and forth with two different people. Percy stays dead silent.  
" Well best get going before we really wake him," They seemed to forget where they were.  
Percy tries to get to sleep and manages to sleep thinking about who they were and what they were on about.  
ter the night of suspicious men, I get up to find my room tidied up. My books away and my shoes tucked to the side. I was wearing the same clothes as last night as I forgot to change and I feel like this place has cameras everywhere. 

I find myself confused on where to go so I just stay in my room and eat the food I rationed. I find a note on my desk

School starts at 9 am be on time and breakfast is downstairs. I am out on work but there are still people around to take care of you in my absence. If you want to contact me ask one of the people

Ps, the school sat in the central square.   
-uncle Stark

Ok, so I guess not a loving uncle just a workload busy one. I'm fine with this. As it is an improvement, I am used to having no parents. Time to make friends at school. I glance at my clock to find it is 8:30. I go downstairs to find an almost empty hallway. So I take the elevator down to the ground and walk to school. I have brushed hair and teeth and my clothes are well accepted.  
I get to school and as usual bullies, nerds the usual groups. I don't aim to change my group of no one but one or two.  
I walk in barged by crowds trying to make it to somewhere. An office maybe. But the bell goes and still don't know where to go. I manage to fund the office 5 mins after the bell  
" Excuse me," I say getting her attention,"I am new here and was wondering where you could give me a schedule. I am Percy Jackson," I glance over to see one kid sat down looking happy but bored.

" Yes well Mr stark has already got a schedule but give me a moment to print one off for you," She says typing," Just take a seat," I go and sit a seat away from the person. He seemed to be slightly older than me  
" Hey, so what are u in for?" He says   
" Just here for my schedule,"   
"Are you new? I am supposed to be showing a Percy Jackson around,"   
" Yeah, that's me,"   
" Well, I'm Peter Parker."  
" What grade are you in ?" Crap I haven't been in school for ages I was in 6th grade

" 8th grade?"   
" You sure? "  
" No haven't been in public school in a while. I've been homeschooled,"  
" Well, I am happy to help what age are you? "  
"14,"   
" 13 grade,"

" Ok Percy here," I get up and collect the paper to find I am late by 20 minutes to history.  
"Shit,"   
"Language young man," The receptionist says. Ah yes in school appropriate language we are not in battle or war people care about words. I walk along the hall and try to find my lesson. I walk cluelessly   
" Hey, do you want some help I was supposed to show you around but you were late in so here let me," He grabs my schedule.  
" History. Right this way Percy, " He strides down the corridor and turns left and there was my classroom.   
" Thanks,"   
I enter the classroom and head to the back looking for a seat.  
" Mr. Jackson I assume, " a voice comes from the front as I see the curious looks of the class.  
" Yes sorry I was late couldn't find my way to the reception,"   
"Why go to reception and not your class?" She asked the obvious. But now she was questioning me in front of the whole class. Trying to make a good impression teacher come on.  
" To get my schedule,"   
" But we sent you a schedule and when talking to me end it with miss!" She was being ridiculous. 

 

" Ok miss sorry for the inconvenience but you are being very annoying. I came here to learn not to explain my lateness on my first day in school in 2 years. Last time I came to school we were in form classes all the time not separate all the time. So if you don't mind I will take a seat and learn," I said sturdy and sat down at the back and got out a pen and book.   
She looked shocked   
" Mr. Jackson don't be cheeky getup and out. You are late and disrupting the lesson,"  
I stayed still  
" I'm disrupting the lesson. Look at who is making a 20-minute lateness into a 15-minute lecture. I won't sit back and take a massive beating for something which isn't my fault. Miss," I gave a pause for miss and walked out of the room to find Peter waiting.   
" What are you still here for?"  
I ask as he grins at me  
" I was just about to leave when I heard you and whatever happened you got the best of miss. She is really strict. It was funny, " He says as she comes out.  
" Right, Mr. Jackson I will not tolerate this behavior,"  
" Neither will I miss," Percy says smugly and Peter bursts out laughing. He stops at miss' glares.  
" Stop with that!" Percy felt in control. He felt strong and was saying all the right things.  
" Miss I find that you were being rude and I deserve an apology so.." He waits a few seconds," Say sorry and all will be forgiven and we can get on with the lesson," He found confusing miss was funny   
Miss told Percy to go to the Principles Office and so he did saying goodbye to Peter. But on his way over, He encountered a monster. It was a hellhound.   
Percy got out his pen/sword and penetrated it. Sending to Ashes. Lucky for him the school had no cameras.  
He carried on his way to the Principles Office and got suspended for the rest of the day. This was a strict school.  
He sat in the office. He sighed.  
I wish this school would chill. But now since Tony wasn't going to be happy. I managed to get suspended on my first day. Mom was always upset when I got in trouble. 

But I was never suspended mainly because I didn't want to stay home with him. He was always so abusive. Tiny should not be like that. He seems alright and rich so he should be able to... he won't ... he just won't Percy. Uncle Tony wouldn't do that to me.

The man from earlier came in. He looked disappointed. I felt guilty. Not like when my stepdad was angry or my mom. A different emotion.

" Come on sonny," He said making me feel worse. Was he going to lecture me? Was he going to hit me? My nerves were a bundle of wires. We got in the car. Don't be angry. Don't be angry  
" Percy," He started. What was he going to do?"

If this school was too soon for you laddy. Just say. Obviously, we didn't think of what your mum's absence could have done and Stark won't be angry with you if that is what you ate thinking. It is written all over your face," He laughs lightening the mood. I give a sigh of relief and he starts the car.

" What is your name?" I ask him as I want to change the subject and I know like no one.  
" My name is John," We arrive and I get out of the car and head for the house and I and John sit down on the couch ( sofa as I want to put it)   
" What do you want to do kid?" He asks me as I sniff the air.  
" I'm gonna take a shower," I say and go take a shower. I come back and find Tony there.  
" Percy! " He seemed happy to see me," Do you wanna talk bud," I hate when he calls me kid or bud or anything to show I am childish. I can kill him.

"Stop calling me kid or bud. I am not a child." I say angrily. Angry that the teacher was rude angry that he calls me a child. Angry that mum left. Angry that the hellhound had found me. Angry that hades are probably hunting me. Uh!!!!

I blame him. He exists. If he wants here I could have just... just. Done something else.  
I storm to my room angrily.  
I sit down and find him knocking at the door.  
" Yes?" I say with wrath  
" What wrong ?" He says walking in. I remain silent.   
" Come on tell me," I refuse.   
" I need to ask you to do something, " I ignore him.   
" I need to update your records for a checkup,"   
" No," I say firmly. They weren't going to get anything from me.   
" Percy,"   
" No," I say once again.   
" Right so tough way," He sighs and before I could react. A huge figure bear hugs me. I didn't even realize he was in the room. I struggle to try o get out. Kick him or punch but he had a firm grip. They bring me to a lab  
" Tony, what is this?" A man says walking over. This was his lab probably.  
" Bruce my kid needs a check-up," this Bruce sighs and the man holding me let's go only for me to have handcuffs on. Why does this uncle have to be difficult? I wasn't having this. I jump off my seat and go to attack him, even though my hands were bound, I kicked him in the jaw.

" woah he got you good tony," Bruce said looking slightly impressed.  
" No, I had it," Tony says sounding ashamed. He didn't expect that.   
" alright just bring him here," They tie me to a table. Legs and arms bound. I struggle. Tony left me with Bruce.   
He starts checking my blood and picks my arms.  
" Just relax. This isn't bad. I am just doing a usual check up just go with me and it will be easier.   
I give in. I might as well just get it over and done with.  
" Fine just get it done with,"  
" Ok I am gonna ask you some questions," He asks me questions about normal stuff then asks.  
" I know this is stupid but have you ever been poisoned?"  
" Yes about... 3 no 4." He looks at me shocked.  
" What? "  
" 4," He looks shocked and confused.   
" How?"   
" uh just get on with it. I am fine now," He looks disapproved but continues.   
" Now I need to check your chest for any problems ok?"   
"No,"   
" Come on. Last thing," 

" No," He wasn't going to see my scars.

He sighs and proceeds to lift my shirt or try to as I am tied to a table I can't stop him but I struggle. Struggle more and more and crack! I break tbh e chain and pull my shirt down.  
He looks at me confused.  
However, he still tries to pull my shirt up. He fails though.  
" How it going, Bruce? " Tony walks in. Crap.  
" Could you hold him while I check his chest. He is refusing to let me,"   
" Sure wait what happened to the chains?" Tony asks

" I broke them," I say sick of this.  
" Yeah yeha, Bruce what happened?"   
"He broke them," I start grinning at his face. But he comes over and holds me. Bounding my arms. My legs bound by the chains.  
Bruce lifts the shirt and sees it.  
Stark unaware to it asks causally   
" What he like?"   
" He's he's," Tony gets Impatient and goes and sees my sea of scars. I let go of struggling as the truth is already out.  
" Look, guys, this is normal. Don't make it a big deal," Percy tries to break the silence.

" Percy, what happened?" Tony screams at me. Crap Crap. This won't be a bully or a thing normal. Fights with godly Monsters won't be anything I can make an excuse for. Animals. Something  
" Percy did someone abuse you," I let a small laugh out at this. Maybe my stepdad could have but he punched like a weak puppy. Nothing really.  
"No I got..." got what got a what mate," Bats? Yes, bats I was attacked by bats," He wasn't buying it. I pull my shirt down and leave.

What was that?   
" Tony I think he has more secrets then he is letting on," Bruce says as we stood in suspense.  
" We need to get the truth out of him," I say thinking of the possibilities.   
" How about we spy on him, see what he is up to?"  
" Maybe but what if he does nothing. In his old life if he was abused it would have stopped."  
" Well let's be sure," At that, we agreed to look out for my nephew. Or rather stalk him.

I went to my room shaking. They were going to know everything. They were going to expose me! My brain screamed. I started pacing. Water I drank a liter of it before feeling better. Just relax. I need a walk. Clear my head. Figure a backstory. I went out and started to walk.

I was patrolling as usual. Friendly neighborhood Spiderman. Just patrol. I feel a wave of something. Pushing me slightly as I swing. I go and see what it is. I jump to the building and look down to see a boy going as fast as a bullet. I swing down to talk.  
" Hey buddy, " I say go for a high five, but am rejected him not even glancing at me

I stormed forward. Get to a park or something. I feel my shoulders being pressed. I jump around tackling the guy to the floor. It was some cosplay guy. In a red suit with a spider on it. A cartoon version  
" Finally got your attention." He says casually," Are you ok you are giving off a lot of," He pauses," steam," this guy was weird I let him up and see he is around my hight.  
" I am fine who are you?" I say wondering what he was wearing. Was it a protest? A work uniform? A cosplay?  
"Oh I am spiderman your friendly neighborhood Spiderman," I look at him questioning his suit.  
" Spiderman?" I think this guy should go," Ok bye," I start walking off.

This guy's steam was blown off and he was getting going.  
" Bye then," I shout after him and pull myself up to the building. I think that was Percy from School. At least he is getting out.

I walk around the corner, only to find a pack of hellhounds terrorizing. Uh, such a pain. I get my sword and make my way with them. I think this break won't be lasting much longer. I stab each one in the chest only getting minor scars. They were draped in blood. This is unexplainable to stark. I walk off to an alleyway.

I hop over the building only to see a cloud of smoke and emerging is Percy?! His shirt sweaty and bloody. Three strips thorn his shirt.

Blood trickling down it. I was about to swing over when I realize he will bluff it off. He seems the kind of person who would do something if I know stuff. Whatever hurt him is dangerous. Mr stark needs to know. I ring happy to find the voicemail

" Happy could you tell Mr stark that there is a monster that causes smoke and mist. It has injured a student called Percy Jackson with some kind of poison. I think he needs extra help. It doesn't seem to be able to heal by the looks of it. I will send a photo of the scene. Please send this to Mr stark happy. " I hope he gets it.

Ah, this cut is deep and green. Not good. I need to heal this somehow. I need water somewhere. The only place where I can get holy water in my room. I will have o sneak through. I'll get my jacket to cover my shirt. I head over to stark towers without any trouble. But he I get in. Tony and his friend, Bruce, were staring at me.

" Hey, " I say trying to not make my injuries obvious despite the clutching of my stomach.

" Percy I have had it with these games tell me why you have scars and don't lie," 

" First let me get something," 

" No talk first," I see Bruce staring at my chest while Tony staring into my eyes.

" Tony look at his shirt," I look down to realize that the blood was staining my jacket as well. Dam. I cover it.

" Percy, what is this?" 

" Tony I need to go to my room," I said clenching my teeth in pain. But I wasn't waiting I ran for the elevator. Pressing the button I held a pool of blood in my hand. I walk down the hall and find people looking at me. This guy stopped me

" Kid are you ok?" He has blonde hair and was really tall.

I saw tony's kid clutching his chest I stop him and realize. I instantly grab him and rush him to Bruce Banners. He needed instant medical help. I had to keep myself a secret. But he needed to live. I find Bruce wasn't there and decide he needed help anyway.

" Oi, who are you let me go!?" He yelled in protest as I sat him down. He was too weak to stop me or at least that was what I thought

" Just hold the still kid. This will take a second," I say nearly injecting him but he jumps off the counter and runs to the door with energy. I was unaware he had such energy. He drops his blood. It splattered across the floor.

I run over and use nearly all my strength to inject him and when I do he stops bleeding. He was still running around trying to find an existing. I manage to tie him down. I pull off his shirt to find 3 gory slashers. Blood covering his chest. 

" Just let me get to my room. I can heal myself!" He shouts at me as i bandage his chest. I let him go when i was done. He ran away from me checking his chest.

" Are you ok now?" I ask him.

" Who are you?" 

" Do you need any more help."

" How do you know me?" He ran to the water tap and started drinking it. He looked to be choking but I went to strop him to find he was coping with the tons of water his body was taking.

Suddenly the door opened, In came Tony and Bruce. Tony glaring at me as he went to Percy. Percy turns around to be shot with a laser. He fell to the ground as Tony walked over to him.

" Steve, explain this," Bruce said to me more reasonably than Tony would have. I gulped. I wasn't in the wrong but that didn't make the intense stares any lesser.

" This kid was bleeding and clutching his chest. I know I wasn't suppose to confront him. But he looked to be on his deathbed. I just bandaged his cuts and cleaned his shirt. Hense why he is topless. I let him go and he went over to the tap. He has a thing for water," I explain

Tony considers this holding Percy's unconscious body. 

" I think we have to treat all of his scars," 

" What do you mean he only has three, right?" Steve asks unknown to Percy's backstory.

" Well he has a sea of scars scattered over his chest," I explain. I go and help Tony with his body and place him on the table. Me and Tony lift off his top and show Steve. We clean off the blood which was covering the Scars then start to investigate 

 

We left Percy to his room. Removing the last memories of Steve. Maybe I should stay here for a couple more days to check Percy is doing alright. He is keeping secrets.

I woke up to my room. I couldn't remember what had happened? I was coming home from something. I check my chest finding a large new scar. Some fight. I glance over at my water, holy water to help me heal the worst of scars, full. I used none. Then I must have been drinking a lot of water ot it wasn't that major. Was the Gods involved?It will come to me somehow.

I get up from my deep thoughts and change my clothes. Wait, I wasn't wearing this shirt. Did I change? What is going on? I go into deeper thoughts and slowly I fade into darkness. 

Morning has come so I go to check Percy doesn't have any side effects. I open the door and see no Percy in bed. I look to the floor and find he has fainted. There were many risks of fainting. Should ask Bruce? I pick the kid up and place him on his bed. 

I walk down the hall, slightly worried but rolling it off, and got Bruce. 

" Bruce, Percy has fainted," I say less alarmed than I would've yesterday. But I kinda expected this.

" Right, lead me to him," We go and find an awake Percy. This shocked me.

" Percy?!" I say confused.

" Hey, Uncle Tony," Bruce looks slightly confused as well.

" Did you just wake up?" 

" Why do you want to know?" He says grumpily. He gets up and walks out of the room.

" Percy where are you going?"

" To School, Might as well do something," Percy says distraught, his head was probably hurting. He grabbed his bag.

" Percy wait. you don't seem very well so.." Bruce started, but Percy shrugged it off getting down the hall. We weren't going to get him to stop. 

" Percy do you remember yesterday," 

" Of course I do," He spat out. Of course, he didn't.

" Really then what happened my memory is a bit faint," I said, knowing fully that he wasn't going to admit it.

" Doesn't matter," He says going down the elevator. I needed to make sure that he didn't remember. I instantly make a call to Peter. Informing him of the situation. Telling him to do something. I go back to investigate the person who made mist in the middle of the city.

I head on to school. I was still dazed and dizzy. I felt Tony knew something I didn't. Something happened yesterday but what I don't know. I walk into school having people staring at me. Whispering. Pointing. Something happened here. But what? I have my schedule? I must have been here before. 

" Hey Percy," a boy says to me. When I see him I enter into flashbacks. I was here yesterday. He helped me. I was suspended. I was picked up from school. then I can't remember. But once again I fade into darkness.

Mr. Stark told me to keep an eye on Percy. I walk into school to find rumors spread about him. I see him and say hi. I turn around and after his eyes open in shock he falls to the ground. This causes a crowd around him. As he is at the top of gossip. I go and pick him up and run outta there. Harry sees me and follows me. The crowd stunned in confusion. I get to the janitors closet and put him down.

" Peter, I didn't know you knew Percy. The guy who single handed got suspended on his first day," Harry exclaims

" Shh," I say checking Percy over to make sure he wasn't injured. I found the scars from yesterday and-

" But just explain why you know him?" He insists.

" Ok I was showing him around on his first day and saw his fight then," I lower my voice," I found him as Spiderman and he fought something in mist and came out bloody. He walked home and is Mr. Starks, nephew," I stun Harry into silence and continue checking him over. His chest was littered in scars like Mr. Stark said. He was fine apart from not being conscious. I call Mr. Stark to tell him of Percy. He told me to take care of it. Not to get him involved at school. I hang up and hear loud noises outside. I leave Percy for a second to look out in the hall. Indicating for Harry to keep an eye on him.

To my shock, I see a pack of dogs. But they were completely black. Except their eyes were glowing red and their size was as big as a bear. They were howling. Sniffing about, Everyone was in class now. I had to do something. I saw Percy was fine and got my normal clothes off to reveal my spiderman appearance. I showed myself to them and tried to catch them in a web. But they missed it. Speedy they got behind me. They surrounded me and started growling. I shot webs about. When this didn't work I shot a web up and pulled myself put of the circle

Collapsed again. I gotta stop this. I can't tell where I am unless I open my eyes. I open my eyes to a stranger. In what looks to be a cupboard. I bring my self up without notice from him. I hear fighting outside. The guy seemed to be watching intently at the door. All I could remember was Peter and I injured myself, stupidly. I remember being suspended but nothing else. Might as well try to see what is being fought. I get up on my legs and open the door. Scaring the guy, who was probably watching over me.

I see Spiderman trying to hold back the hellhound. At this, I let a little laugh out. He was shooting webs. They were a little struggle for the hellhounds but barely worth it.

" Don't go out there," The guy said. Heh, I ignored this and went into the battle. Spiderman looked at me and indicated for me to go. I stepped forward again. This time grabbing my pen. Both boys looked doubtful.

" Dude pen ain't mighter than the sword come back," The guy behind me said. I sprung into action as the Hellhound lanched at me. It evaporated into dust in seconds. Spider-Man came to me.

" Hey, Percy was it? Get back these guy are tough," 

" I know this is the millionth time I have fought them. What you gotta do is pierce their heart. Like this," I sprang at one and killed another one. " Now you do a few," I carried on killing them until none were left. I probably killed them all. I didn't see Spider Man do anything

" How did you do that?" How did I do that? I am a demi-God

"Let's just say I train with God like people," He probably took that as a simile but it was really true.

" Right well I gotta go," Spider-Man said leaving and I returned to the guy in the cupboard.

" Hey, so what's your name?" I ask him as I don't want to refer to him as that guy.

" Oh, I am Harry. Peter's friend," He says getting up revealing his bulky appearance.

" Ok, I am Percy Jackson," 

" Hey, you have the same name as a Demi-God," At this, my cheeks burn slightly.

" Didn't know that," I say as the Hellhounds cuts start hurting. They got my arm. My arm started bleeding.

" Hey, where can I get water?" I ask as we walk into the hallway.

" In the cafeteria," He said.

"Let's go then," 

" At lunch or Break only, Lessons are now and we should be in them, but you fainted and Peter brought you to the nearest cupboard. "

" ah, any other water? A swimming pool perhaps," I need water before my blood gets too much. Before I lose too much blood.

" Yeah, I will show you the pool," I put pressure on my arm stopping my blood.

" Right, I need to hurry," I grab my arm harder.

" Alright," Then I see the pool and jump into it. I felt so bad not being in a bath for ages since I came from the camp. I didn't bother getting changed. I just sat in the bottom to find an angry teacher, class, and Harry having a laughing fit. I wasn't moving. 

After a few minutes, The teacher in his swimming trunks swam down and grabbed my arm getting me to go up.

" Yes?" I say annoying him acting like nothing had happened. I was soaking but all my injuries were gone.

" Get out," He yells.

" Teacher I won't bother you for 10 minutes I will stay in the pool. I promise," He looked to be giving up.

" You would come up for air though," 

" I can hold my breath for 10 minutes," I challenged him.

" Prove it, " He spat.

" Happily," I said diving back into the pool. I found a comfy spot and sat crosslegged staring up at the teacher. He was frustrated.

A few minutes had passed. I showed no sign of needing to breathe.

A few more minutes. All I could see was the teacher. The students and Harry were out of sight. I decided to swim out of sight against the wall. 

A few minutes I started to need to breathe, but I could last a little bit longer. The teacher swam in to check I was still there. I smirked at him. He seemed frustrated and pulled me up again. He took a large breath while I simply breathed heavy and was back to normal breathing.

" How was that? Long enough. Teach," School is more fun than I remember. I saw Harry and Peter had come out of nowhere.

" Just leave now. " I obliged and met Ned and Peter.

" Dude you are insane," Harry seemed ecstatic while Peter seemed suspicious.

" How long was I ?" 

" 7 minutes," 

" I could do longer but that water was refreshing," I was dripping wet now as I was in my clothes.

" Yeah, how did you do it," Peter started.

" I just naturally can stay in the water for a long time," 

" You are a bit like the Demi-God Perceous Jackson Son of Poseidon," Shit I gotta stop showing off. Harry is on to me., I smiled.

" What a coincidence?" 

We get back to class and all the students were still gossiping. I ignored this as we learned fake Greek mythology but I decided to correct would look suspicious. Lucky they didn't mention Demigod.

Percy seemed suspicious about the coincidence with his name and the demi-God.   
He does love water. He asks for it every time I see him. Maybe Ned is.. no that's crazy but would be cool and explain his backstory. Might collaborate with Mr.Stark. I text him the details while in class checking Percy every few seconds  
Everyone else seemed to do the same. Ì have to figure out his secret.  
Tony Stark can't find it out and he lives with him. I hope that Mr.Starks theories of Fury taking him won't come true. He can't be that special. Those creatures must have been a coincidence. Just a coincidence that his name is Percy Jackson. Just a coincidence that he knows how to fight.  
Uh, these coincidences are fixing me a headache. This is what it means to be Spiderman.   
" Mr. Parker!" I jolt back into reality   
" Yes?"   
" What is the name of Poseidon son ?" Uh what was it Ned said   
" Perceous Jackson?" CRAP MISTAKE  
" No he never had a son next time pay attention,' She says angrily getting back to the lesson on Greek God's? I really haven't been paying attention. What is this lesson oh yeah R.E ( Religious Education )

I see Percy staring at me. Uh, I wonder. Could they? Anyway, the lesson of that was over and finally break. I see Percy getting heys and how u doing. He seemed to use to it and let it roll off. But Flash went a step further.

I walked down the hall getting 'hi' and 'hello'. Then this voice came from behind.

" Perceous Jackson," It catches me off guard and I turn around in a fight stance. Instantly realizing, It was not a monster. It was a student

" Heh, I knew it," At this, I took a breath and continued down the hall taking in his appearance. It could be more than a coincidence. I go to meet Harry and Peter. Then this kid swung his fist into my head. But I ducked and stood aside as he fell over.

" Kid, don't try to be a smart ass. Only smart asses can. I can see your ass isn't very bright," At that he launched at me from the floor. I stepped aside letting him run into the wall.

" Just stop," I felt I was being mean but I wasn't touching him.

" You," He came at me again. He wasn't good at battle strategy.

" Let me give you a tip. When in a fight learn from your mistakes. For example, I can dodge you from every angle try a different way. I am a peacemaker, not a fighter or victim. Give up now!" I had had enough. I was done playing. Yet he came at me again. I got his fist and twisted it back and got pressure on his elbow and pushed him down with a simple defense move. Or at least for a mortal.

He looked frustrated and angry. At this, a teacher came through the crowd. Great timing.

" Perceous Jackson," Someone called me this again. This time I jumped on him instinctively. I got him into a small ball and had him at my grasp. I realized he was a teacher. His tall appearance tricked me. He was red in the face and the guy from before was still on the ground. His arms out ready for anything to hold it hostage.

" Percy!" He yelled. I got off him and he leads me to the Principles Office. 

" Sir, I have a trigger word which is my name. Or at least my full name. It makes me go on anyone who says it. I explain. I can't help it. It is like sleepwalking. Once you are in a position where you can't move. I gain control," I plead to him trying to make it out like a mental disability. 

" It doesn't say this on your file," Well only the first 12 years of my life are on there.

" It is new," 

" Caused by?" 

" leaving my mother," He wasn't buying it and we were at the Principles Office. 

" Wait here," He goes and talks to the receptionist while I stare out. When did life become so simple with so much Drama? When did I keep secrets? When did I lose memories? Why did I come here? At that, my head starts to have pressure. It strengthens and I stay normal. It was a message from somewhere. I feel my arm start to hurt. I glance down to see a message is written on my arm. It was carving into my skin. Blood trickling down my arm

It starts forming words in Greek.

'Έχω τον φίλο σου με τα πόδια των κατσικιών ' It wrote. Then the pressure disappeared. I saw that one of Mr. Starks workers was here. I cover up my arm and hear a high pitch noise. My eyes were ringing. They were bleeding. I cover them using my hood.

" Come with me," I hear him finish his sentence as the ringing stops and is replaced with voices mainly saying.

'Ελάτε στον υπόκοσμο αύριο ή δεν θα δει ποτέ το φως της ημέρας. ' This was bad. I get up and follow him out. My cuts stinging. I wanted to stay but I needed to get to Hollywood sign as soon as I could. I might have to get in contact with the Gods.

He drives me home and I find myself being led to the living room. I was drowsy from the message. My body can't handle that much power being put through it like an electrical component but a million times stronger.

" You.. tell... Percy!" I hear bits and pieces of him speaking but I couldn't fully listen. He was getting frustrated.

" T-," I try again," Ton," He was stopping my body," Ton!" I couldn't say anything more. He was stopping my body. Tony looked at me confused.

" Hel-!" I say him still confused. My arm dropped. I couldn't move them. I run out while I still can and go to my room. Holy water will be painful but should let me free. I gulp it down. BURNING. My body tries throwing it up but I force it down. Tony came into the room. I must have been faster than I thought. I gulp it all down.

" Percy are you ok?" 

" I am now," I say with a hoarse and brittle voice.

" You see I had a bad throat and neede water," I try to explain myself. I feel my blood lingering onto my hand.

" Why is your arm bleeding. He was more visual than I thought.

" It is.." I couldn't explain. He pulled up my sleeve to reveal the Greek words. 

" Did you do this?" 

" No, It was," Hades calling me to hell," The.."

" Percy when will you tell me the truth," I avoided his eyes as he said that.

" I can't. It has more to do with just me," He really wanted to know.

" Percy, I know you have been fighting things and keeping injuries to yourself," Crap he is going to try to let me speak my emotion to him," I can protect you in more than one way. You need to trust me.," Can he really let's challenge him on that.

" Ok if I tell you something. You can't tell anyone. Not the government, not anyone." I smile at him. He doesn't reply.

" I need a yes. The gods are listening," He looks at me confused.

" Ok yes, I will keep this secret," 

" Right, I am Perceous Jackson Son of Poseidon. I have enemies and they send ways to keep me," I think of the word," Practiced. Now you tell me your secret," He looks shocked. Was he going to believe me or take it as a joke?

" What secret? Wait, your son of Poseidon the God?" He questions me. I was not being fooled.

" I know what you do. I am not an idiot," He looks slightly offended, so I explain," You are Iron Man. It is on the internet. I researched you. I used the computer at school. And yes I am the son of Poseidon. And if you check my file. My mother is Sally and I have a stepdad and deceased father I am half-god," He looks relieved.

" But would you keep my secret despite your job?" 

" Percy, If you honestly are a Demi-God I have someone for you to meet," Oh great,

"Ok," He leads me into the elevator, but he presses one of the top buttons. He has never let me up there.

" Where are we going?" I ask him really confused.

" You will see," He tries to hide his grin as the doors open. A group of people scattered over a kitchen, dining table and living room area. One looks up and says.

" Tony, What is he doing here?" He was tall but strangely familiar. " You know what Bruce said about," I feel myself to start to fall into darkness but I stop myself. Tony looks at me and tries to catch me. But I catch myself and lean against the wall. Trying to keep consciousness. I hear them trying to talk to me. Others around looking slightly worried but mainly curious.

" Tony," I spit the 'y' out making sure nothing was trying to possess me again. I felt blood dribble down my chin. I wipe it away.  
" Could you get some water?" Two people were at my side and I was now on the floor. One of them gave me a glass. I drank it in a second and asked for a refill. I felt my vision straighten. I could see clearer.

" Thanks, I guess you can guess why I want water," I stare at Tony as the other one looks at us both in confusion.

" Who did you want me to see?" 

" Maybe not now," He says.

" No, I am sick of this delaying. Just let my body fight it," 

" Ok, Come over here," He leads me over to a couch where a bulky man with muscles everywhere sat eating Pop-tarts.

" Iron warrior who is this-" He stops mid-sentence as he looks at me.

" PERCY JACKSON!" He yells and grabs me in a hug

 

Thor grabs Percy and looks as happy as a deer on a spring morning field. At this point, all the Avengers were watching. 

I was caught and I quickly flipped the bulky character off me leading him into some shelves. People around me looked shocked. The dude had a bright smile on his face and, despite his appearance, seemed to be jumping in delight. 

" Percy, This is Thor the God of Sky and Thunder," Stark told me too late," Have you met?" He directs at Thor.

" No," We say in unison," But I have heard of young perceous and I am very impressed. It is an honor to finally meet you. Son of Poseidon. " 

" Hello, Thor. Are you of Norse mythology? I don't think I have heard much of you," He seemed to turn very distraught at these words. Like a kid losing their hero.," Sorry dude didn't mean to be harsh," This only seemed to upset him more.

" Who is this kid?" One of the people behind me. I talk before Tony could.

" I am Percy Jackson, a Greek mythology historian. Nickname of Poseidon's son," I explain giving Tony a look of go along with it. She looks unconvinced, but I ignored it. Thor got the idea too.

"Why is he here?"

" I was hoping to learn a few things off this Norse Mythology," I smile trying to give her satisfaction with my history.

" How did you throw Thor. He is a god?" I didn't have an answer for that one.

" Well, I let him of course," Thor saves me. I sigh relieved and she narrows her eyes at me.

" Well, I am tired best get off to sleep. Just have to be another time Thor," I say and silence fills the room. Tony lets me go back to my room. 

" I need to go," I accidentally said out loud. They are getting suspicious. I need to go before they figure it out. Tony should keep his mouth shut. I need to get to Hell and save him. I need to figure out what plan they have for me to get twisted into. I just need to do it, At this, I grab a bag and put clothes in there and my rationed food from earlier. If I get a bus. I need money first. How? How can I? I can't get the camp involved. I can't get the Gods involved. Who then?

The answer was clear. I needed this help but he wasn't letting me to hell. What sane adult would? Uh, I need to make a plan. Quickly I pull a plan together. I sneak into his room. It was enormous. I had a king-sized bed and a few desks. AT this I start looking around. No...none here... no ... money, I see none... That was the last desk. 

No money. I hear footsteps and I jump into a cupboard.

" Tony, who is that kid?" A voice, I think from before, Impatiently says.

" Natasha, He isn't important. He is under a delusion," What is he on about? Does he not believe me? I clench my fist.

" What delusion?" Her voice seemed to stretch with annoyance. She seems like a control freak.

" He thinks he is a," At this, I jump out andThey both jump to defense. 

" Tony don't ever break the promise. You will regret it. I am not the only one who was listening and keep the promise," He looks surprised.

" Kid, How did you hide in here," I look at her confused," This room sends alarms whenever anyone enters it." I ignore her.

" Percy, You aren't the son of," 

" STOP! Tony, you are playing a dangerous game stop now before you regret it," He looks confused as I stare at him angrily. He still doubts me." Right, I am going to prove it to you. You will expect bad storms while I am away," I storm out with my bag and don't stop and stride out the front door. It was raining heavily.

This may have been my doing. I go down the street and see Peter walking out of an alleyway and go and greet him.

" Peter," 

"Percy?" He sounds confused.

" Can you lead Me some money," I say desperately going towards him. His hair was flat and his clothes were sticking to his skin.  
"What for?" I didn't have time to waste.  
" I have no time to explain. Can you or can you not." He stopped for a minute and looked at me.  
" Alright, but take me with you,"   
" I can't,"   
" Either you take me ot no money," I had to do something.  
" Fine but don't question anything or anyone you see. Follow me." I rushed through the rain. An arm up to protect my eyes as the rain heavily poured down.   
" Percy," Peter said as he breathed heavily," Let me get some money from the ATM," He looked sickly.  
"Are you ok? You seem tired,"

I shivered as I collected me money put of the ATM.  
" Yeah," My lip quivered," I am just fine," I got a beep from my phone from Mr.Stark. He told me to keep going and tell me where Percy was going?  
My body was exhausted and sweating from fighting crime as Spiderman. I only just got out of it.  
He looked at me in disbelief.  
" Here I got the money." I handed him $20. He seemed to think for a moment and carried on his way. I followed him and we ended up on the train station heading to Hollywood? Quickly, I texted this to Stark.  
Me and him finally stopped and sat. My legs were aching. Percy seemed fine, despite our walk.

" So where are we going?"   
" Hell," At this I took it as sarcasm.  
" Where at we actually going?" He didn't look at em and stared straight forward.  
" Why did you lie?"   
" What do you mean?"  
" I can see how you uave been texting someone what we have been doing. Why did you lie?"  
I was speechless  
" Look Percy, you don't kow what you ate getting into. Mr.Stark is worried about you,"  
" So you are his puppet. Were you ever my friend. As soon as we get off here don't follow me. If you do I will find you and I am not messing around like I was at the fight," He looked dead inside. He looked worse than when he was suspened.  
" Percy you have to trust me. You can't do this alone," He looked at me. His eyes filled with a stormy blue sea. His mouth clenched. He was furious but tried to hide it.

" I can't trust you. Where I am going you will only go in your death. You will be useless where I am going. You are a lier and I can't be near anyone who is untrusted." His eyes were a tornado. His words sent shivers down my spine. He was going to do something extreme. I could let him go alone.  
" What if I told you I can help and I can be trusted. "  
" Impossible," He spat his Jaw relaxed and eyes directed elsewhere.  
" I can prove it. I am Spider-Man," I shivered slightly at the word. I saw doubt in his eyes. I look up and down checking no one can see. Then I open my bag and revel a piece of my suit.   
" Look Peter. Even if you were spiderman. How can I trust you?" I handed him my phone.  
" Here. I can't communicate without this," He should trust me now. My phone beeped it was Mr.Stark.  
" so he knows we are going to Holly wood and is going to meet us there," He sighed in disbelief," Ok we are getting off at another stop and I will find us a way there," He types back.  
" Right, but you see where I am going is. Well what did Tony say about me. Did he mention my father?"

" He said your father was deceased." He sighs.  
" Well where I am going no mortal can come back a I know that you as a mortal cannot go," I wonder what he is on about.

" Percy, let me come as close to wherever you are going ," I look at him. Planning to follow him anyway. We head off to the place.

" Peter for your own safety get away from here if you were to see a glimpse of it you would ... be .... insane,"

 

Percy Jackson gets off the train trying his best to avoid his Stalking Uncle. He was most likely was going to have people everywhere looking for me. Peter was still trying to follow me. I grab two hats and throw one on Peter and I. I pull him through the crowd while keeping our heads low. I manage to get out of there. We needed better disguises. We get to a back alleyway. The Hollywood sign.

" Hey, Peter. You know your suit. Can you wear it for disguise?" Percy said as he tried to make a plan.

" Well, if you want to disguise me it wouldn't work. I work for Mr.Stark as," He lowers his voice," Spider-man," Dam Percy thought.

" We are going to have to hurry and get to the Holly Wood sign. That is where we have to meet them and get to Hell, as I told you earlier. You see Hades took someone I love. Someone I need and shouldn't have left alone or taken a break from,"

We followed the instructions from Peter. We needed to stop Percy. I wasn't sure what he was planning but he didn't trust me not after what I betrayed him. He was just a kid, who has serious choices. He needs to let loose. After the text messages stop with the last one of:

'Tony stop trying to follow me. I will be back within a day or two off to Hell

Love Percy J'

This wasn't my only communication with them. Peter has a microphone on his suit. I have been writing everything which is said. So far all I know is he is off to the Holly Wood sign to go to some place with the nickname of 'hell'. I wasn't sure what he meant so I ask Thor.

" Hey, Thor do you know anything of Holly Wood Hell? " I thought they might have things in common. I was right. Thor stared at me. Eyes frozen

" Thor?" I shook him.

" We have to get him before he gets there. Hades is in the Underworld. Holly Wood sign is the entrance to Hell. I don't know what Young Percy is planning but he can't do it. He has been to Hell once and didn't take all of his group back. He needs help," Thor kept on pacing. He obviously says Percy as a star child. Like a son.

We followed Percy to the Holly Wood sign. Peter was sweating while Percy was opening a door. We jump in on this point and I get Captain America to grab Percy. But he expected this he threw Steve over the sign. He quickly got in and we couldn't stop him. Thor couldn't get in either. He explained Gods weren't allowed on each other's terrorizes.

We were trying to get in for hours. I refused to leave as well as Natasha, Peter, Thor, and Steve. The others left to sleep in a motel nearby. After a day of waiting, he came out. He was bloody and sweating but he seemed alive. He was leaning on a brown guy, who has furry short hair, His legs were replaced by goat legs. I was in shock as both were bloody and young. How was he half goat?

" Percy?" He looked nearly unconscious. I direct my attention to his friend," Is he going to be ok? Do you need assistance."

" Percy is fine right now, but do you have any water preferably a bathtub." I nod and direct them to the hotel. We carried Percy into the bath and started in integrating the goat boy.

" So where did you go?" I asked first.

" You humans with all your questions. Is that Thor," He spots Thor," The Norse God won't tell you anything. Why would I? You mortals never learn. you-" He was muttering about nothing.

" Where did you go ?" I tried again.

" OK, I will say this once. I am not going to explain this story. If Percy hasn't told you then you won't know. Hades kidnapped me and his mum as he wanted Percy for some reason. He lured Percy to Hell. Whispering into his ears. Sending Hellhounds after him. Carving into his skin. Torturing me. So they fought and after some difficult pain. We won. Bloody but we won and now we are back. Percy is blaming himself for my capture. He thinks he should train constantly. He escaped Camp half-blood. He wanted to see his mother. But alas she had been driven to hell and he sent her to Camp Half-blood. We weren't able to be sent back and so we are bidding our time until we can get there. Then he was made to come to you because the human world thinks the son of Poseidon can't handle being alone. But he did mention how cool it was to see he had an uncle. His Stepdad is dead in Hell. So that is all you need to know and When Percy has healed enough from the water we will be off. " I was stunned that came out. It was too easy but as I tried to ask more he stood up and left. He headed to the bathroom.

 

I wake up to find myself in a bathtub again. It was warm. It felt better with every second. I must have outdone myself. I shouldn't still be recovering unless it was life-threatening. I felt my shoulders hurting as if to reject that idea. I look over to find my body red and rashes. This water wasn't helping it was burning me. I jump out to find Grover come in. My bones felt weak so I dropped to the floor.

" Percy you ok?" He asks me looking frustrated about something. I didn't want to worry him.

" Yeah just woke up with a shock," I wasn't fooling anyone. He can see me half naked. My body blazing red. His eyes convince me," Fine, This water is burning me. Did I look this Bad before?" I ask him as Tony comes in.

" Woah," He sees my body as well. My privacy is being lost. I grab a towel and wrap it around myself.

" Per-" I stop him.

" Tony this has nothing to do with you. We will be out of your business soon," I told him and continued with Grover.

" I think we should go camping Half-Blood and find out what is happening."

" Wait, I may not know you well. I do know One thing I am your Uncle and have a responsibility to keep you safe and I can't just let you go,"

" OK, we can make a story of me being murdered so the government doesn't put you in jail or anything,"

" No no I mean I want to stay in your life, Percy. I now know that I have Nephew. It is like a feeling. You can't just leave"

Percy collapsed at that moment. Grover grabbed him instantly.

" PERCY?!" Tony yelled. Peter and Natasha ran in as the other Avengers went back to HQ.

" ok, he needs special water and towels quick!" They both ran out and Grover took the unconscious Percy out. Just as his plan played out, Percy had managed to trick Stark to let him leave. It was a sudden and quick end but lucky for some, like the Greek gods, it was ended. After he left, Percy managed to get a gift granted from the gods to wipe memories of everyone but Thor and Tony. For Tony, he has left a message

Dear Man of Iron  
Know the rest of your team does not know of Perceous Jackson's existence.   
He is gone and don't talk about him ever.  
We will know and will stop your life   
Burn this as soon as you see it or else

The gods of Olympics  
It wasn't actually from them but Percy needed him to do as he said. To make sure this happened he watched him burn it and hoped he would keep it a secret.

Author note:

Ok let me just say Thank you for reading this to the end and please don't comment plot holes or any hate


End file.
